imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater One Sect
Lotus Peak was situated within the North of Clear River Domain. One thousand miles east of the Fragrance Plains, the terrain gradually began to rise and fall. The hilly terrain spread eastwards. After another thousand miles, one could see towering mountains, seeing the mountain range forming into peaks of all different sizes and shapes. This piece of mountain range had beautiful and elegant scenery, with plentiful spiritual qi. On the ground, the river was surrounding it like a jade belt. There was lines of Spirit qi converging on it from the heavens and the earth, with many treasures of the world in this mountain range. There were countless Spirit birds, and was home to many Spirit beasts. This was one of the famous lands of fortune of Clear River Domain. Lotus Peak was where the Greater One Sect was located. It was at the highest peak of this mountain range. There was a poem praising it: A peak as if planted by the Heavens, towering above the clouds, the eight shadows creating fortune, the heroes of all the world entering into the sect! This mountain peak was famed for being vast and beautiful. One could rarely find a mountain peak that split apart like a lotus blossoming tens of thousands of meters above the ground. It split into eight, turning into eight different peaks of different shapes and height. From far away, clouds encircled it, letting off an extremely miraculous feeling. The Lotus Peak was originally a miracle of nature. According to the rumours, all the spirit veins within hundreds of thousands of miles from there converged here. The spirit qi shot to the clouds, causing the terrain of the earth to suddenly rise. After the pa.s.sing of millions of years, only then did the Lotus Peak form. Because the Spirit qi and baleful qi clashed and opposed each other, there was the miracle of the Lotus Peak splitting into eight. After the cultivation and care of the Greater One Sect for thousands of years, the Lotus Peak seemed even more vast, it's aura even more imposing. The first moment that Ye Qingyu saw that strange peak covered by a sea of clouds, he could not help but be completely fiercely shaken. Everywhere he looked, there were mountain peak after mountain peak amidst the sea of clouds. They were connected by steel cables, with bridges spanning between them. There were many pavilions, waterfalls at the side, mountain corridors, jade green steps, ancient pine trees, and cranes striving for splendour. It was not a simple scene of beauty at all. The Youyan Pa.s.s and Snow Capital of Heaven Wasteland Domain, were also not simple ordinary huge cities. It could be called great achievements of human architecture. Many people could not help but be astounded after looking at them. But such large cities would after all let out an imposing and authorative aura. The Greater One Sect was an entirely different style. It was filled with imagination and a sense of beauty, like an immortal scene from the legends.Previously, when they were between life and death, the huge deity-like hand had appeared. It tore through s.p.a.ce, and brought them from the training area of heaven's pa.s.s. When they came to appear above the Fragrance Plains, the huge deity-like hand had also disappeared. The Fragrance Plains was originally an area that the Greater One Sect controlled, so the problem of safety was entirely resolved. Experts of the Greater One Sect had long been waiting for them there. They received Han Qi, Lin Yi, Ye Qingyu and the others. Riding a huge white bird, they headed towards the sect. The wingspan of this white bird exceeded a hundred meters. It's scale was ma.s.sive, but it was incomparably nimble, and it's speed like lightning. The distance of thousands of miles was covered by it in less than half an incense stick of time. That floating peak is known as Heavenly Pavilion. It namely is my pavilion and residence. In front of us is the main peak. The Elders of the Elder's Residence has already been notified 20:48, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Ye Qingyu